


Assurance

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And his words make you realize how much your paths have diverted. How much your growth has gone different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to ch 483

This foe who’s wearing Ur’s face is grating on your nerves.

Seriously, how _dare_ they use _her_?

Not only that but the powers are also top notch, were it not the certainty that that’s not Ur, you’d be fooled. Because you and Lyon are taking quite a good beating.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

But still, you’re sure.

However, you can see how Lyon isn’t.

He falters. He’s downtrodden. He isn’t assuring.

You kind of have to spell it out for him, to open his damn eyes because he is really stubborn.

To be fair, everyone in your little family shares that trait…

But it works.

And his words make you realize how much your paths have diverted. How much your growth has gone different ways.

The people that were there for you, those situations.

For a moment it’s as if you’re back there.

And you understand.

It’s your turn to be there. To help and ensure that Lyon keeps going forward.

And that’s what you tell him.

You share a look.

And _know_.

It’s time.

You’ll help him on this first step.

* * *

You’re sitting in a bed, being sided by Juvia.

Waiting.

Wendy’s in a pitiful state but she still does her best healing those who need it.

Your hands tap restlessly on your fabric-clad leg. A beat without rhythm, just a way to disperse some of the restless energy that won’t leave you.

Everybody’s tired.

Everybody’s injured.

Heck, you are too but it was quick work, nothing too serious.

Your thoughts wander towards the rest of the guild-members, towards everybody and what kinds of troubles they might be going through. There is worry but you hope that everything will go for the best. In the meanwhile you look at those who walk by. Tiredness abounding.

At least the result here does give you some hope.

The port is secure.

Then Erza opens her eyes. She sits up, against Kagura’s caution and Wendy’s tender care.

You feel like you can breathe easier.

Amid the conversation you can’t help to momentarily spare a thought towards a certain flame breath…

And then Juvia points out the loss of your trousers.

Thankfully no-one reacts to it – even if that means that they’re just impervious to it already? Heh.

You have better news to relay to Erza.

And then, it’s time to go back to the guild.


End file.
